Todo es posible en un armario OS J&L
by Gwendolyn H. Harpies
Summary: Se acerca el día de San Valentín, una fecha que para Lily Evans supone más un dolor de cabeza que otra cosa, eso sin contar con los problemas que últimamente tiene con su hermana. Lo único que le hacía falta era que el pesado de James Potter estuviera todo el día detrás de ella. Pero... ¿cómo ha terminado encerrada en un armario con Potter? One-shot JP/LE


_¡Buenas! Aquí vengo de nuevo con un one shot que tenía guardado en el ordenador. Lo escribí hace ya un tiempo como una especie de reto, me pidieron que escribiera algo romántico y... bueno, esto fue lo que salió. _

__Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares, nombres, etc. que puedan reconocer pertenencen a JK Rowling.

* * *

**Todo es posible en un armario**

_Parece humo. El humo del expreso de Hogwarts_. Pensaba Lily mientras miraba las nubes con aire ausente por la ventana próxima a su pupitre. Su subconsciente le decía que no debería andar perdiendo el tiempo mirando las musarañas, o en este caso las nubes, mientras el profesor Binns daba su lección de aquel día, pero aunque quisiera no podría prestarle atención.

_Si tan sólo fuera así de fácil… Ojalá mis pensamientos fueran el humo del expreso de Hogwarts, para que pudiera llevárselos lejos, bien lejos._ Y es que la mente de la pelirroja estaba muy confusa. No podía más. Los problemas con su hermana últimamente estaban llegando a un punto en el que era difícil volver atrás. Simplemente no podía más.

De pronto, sintió algo rozar su mano. Bajó la mirada hacia su mesa y vio un pequeño avión de papel. Volteó la cabeza para ver quién podría habérselo mandado y descubrió a James Potter haciéndole señas a ella y al avión. Volvió a mirar el avión y se dio cuenta de que contenía una nota. Con cierta curiosidad y fastidio se puso a leerla.

"_Estás muy pensativa hoy, mi querida pelirroja. ¿Acaso estás pensando en cómo pedirme salir?"_. Molesta, le contestó a la notita y le envió de vuelta el avión de papel.

James, con una sonrisa satisfecha abrió el mensaje, pero tan pronto lo abrió, se le desinfló la sonrisa como si fuera un globo que había sido pinchado.

"_Ni en tus mejores sueños, Potter. Atiende a lo que te interesa y no te metas en asuntos ajenos."_ El chico sonrió nuevamente al escribirle una respuesta.

"_Precisamente, tú me interesas. Como tú no te atreves, tendré que hacerlo yo. ¿Quieres salir conmigo, pelirroja?"_. Lily miró suspicaz al muchacho y viendo que éste sonreía de oreja a oreja, arrugó el avión de papel y lo hizo a un lado en su pupitre dando a entender que su respuesta era negativa.

James Potter no volvió a molestar a Lily con notitas durante esa hora, pero al menos consiguió que la chica despertara de su ensimismamiento y siguiera con cierta atención el resto de la clase. Sin embargo, durante el resto de la mañana no tuvo la misma suerte.

- ¿Pero por qué no quieres salir conmigo, pelirroja? Tú y yo lo íbamos a pasar muy bien juntos.- le preguntó James cuando iban hacia el comedor.

- No quiero pasármelo muy bien contigo, Potter. Además, tú y yo ni siquiera podríamos hablar en serio sobre algún tema y, menos, hacerlo sin discutir.

- Te digo que te equivocas, pelirroja. Estoy seguro de que podríamos hablar de algo sin llegar a discutir.- le contestó James a la muchacha cuando la abordó tras la clase de Pociones.

- ¿Sobre qué?- dijo Lily rodando los ojos.

- Pues… Bob Esponja por ejemplo. No me digas que no podríamos hablar sobre lo genial que es Bob Esponja.- respondió totalmente serio el chico.

- Potter, ¿me estás hablando en serio? Bob Esponja no es genial. Calamardo es mejor que Bob Esponja.

- ¿Qué? Perdona, pelirroja, pero tú no estás en tus cabales. Decir que Calamardo es mejor que Bob Esponja…- dijo James mientras movía la cabeza hacia los lados.

- ¿Ves como hasta en esto tenemos que discutir? Ya, déjame en paz, Potter. Y deja a Calamardo también.

La pelirroja se fue dejando a James solo, dando por finalizada la conversación. Pero en el camino hacia la Sala Común, el muchacho volvió a interceptarla.

- Tú dirás lo que quieras, pelirroja, pero no te dejaré ni a ti ni a Calamardo. Bueno a él sí. Pero a lo que iba… Tienes que salir conmigo.- dijo el chico sonriente.

- No.

- Oh, vamos. Si ambos sabemos que te mueres de ganas por salir conmigo. Acéptalo.- siguió James cuando pasaron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

- Buenas noches, Potter.- le contestó la pelirroja marchándose hacia su habitación.

- ¿Lo ves? Me ha dicho "Buenas noches, Potter". Eso es que está loca por mí.- le dijo el muchacho a un chico de segundo año que estaba sentado en el sillón de al lado.

- ¿Quién está loca por ti, Jamie?- preguntó Sirius que acababa de entrar por el retrato con Remus, Peter y unas cuantas tabletas de chocolate en la mano.

- ¿Pues quién va a ser? ¡Evans!- contestó James quitándole una chocolatina de la mano.

- ¿Evans? ¿Loca por ti? La llevas clara, amigo.

- Lunático tiene razón, Jamie. Es hora de que pases a la acción con ella, o de otra forma no conseguirás nada.- dijo Sirius.

- Claro. Lo que tengo que hacer es llevármela directamente a la cita. Tienes razón, Canuto. Es hora de actuar.-respondió James con un brillo en los ojos mientras Remus los dejaba en blanco.

Dos días después de que James persiguiera de esta manera a Lily y decidiera "pasar a la acción", éste buscó a la muchacha en el mapa del Merodeador hasta que vio que volvía por el pasillo del tercer piso y fue tras ella.

- ¡Pelirroja! ¡Eh!

Lily se volvió irritada ante el sonido de su ya conocida voz. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que andar persiguiéndola? _Parece un mosquito. Esos que son tan pesados y te chupan la sangre._ Pensó con fastidio.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames "pelirroja", Potter?

- Mmm, creo que con ésta van 39 999 veces.

- Bien, ya sólo falta una para las 40 000.- contestó Lily son una sonrisa falsa.- ¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?

- Llevarte conmigo a nuestra cita.

- ¿Qué? Déjame tranquila. No tengo ánimos ni tiempo para perderlo contigo.- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para irse, cuando el chico la agarró y la empujó hacia la otra dirección.- Pero ¿qué…? ¿A dónde me llevas, Potter? ¡Suéltame!

- Ya te lo he dicho. Tenemos una cita.

- Potter, te comunico que estoy muy nerviosa y me estoy enfadando. Suéltame o te la vas a cargar.- decía la pelirroja sin que el muchacho hiciera caso de sus palabras.

En vistas de que no la soltaba, Lily de un empujón se soltó y empezó a gritarle incoherencias. James, escuchando más allá de los gritos de Lily, se dio cuenta que estaba armando demasiado jaleo y que éste atraería a Filch y los castigaría. La cogió con fuerza de una mano y la arrastró hacia el armario más próximo que había. Eso sí, no sin las obvias objeciones de la muchacha.

- ¿Se puede saber para qué me has traído aquí? ¡Eres un pervertido!- dijo Lily empezando a pegarle.

- Calma. Tranquila.- contestó el chico intentando sujetar a Lily para que no le golpease.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si me traes a un armario y… ¡y me coges una teta!

- ¿Eh…?- James bajó la mirada y pudo ver, en efecto, que sin darse cuenta había puesto la mano donde no debía.- Perdón. ¡Ya! ¡Tranquilízate, Evans!- alzó la voz ya que ella no se callaba.- Te traje aquí porque armabas demasiado jaleo y Filch no tardaría en venir y castigarnos. ¿Preferías eso?- La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, aún un poco molesta.- Pues eso. Bueno… Si quieres podemos aprovechar y hacer de esto nuestro nidito de amor.- propuso con una sonrisita traviesa.

- ¡Serás imbécil! ¡Eres…! ¡Eres…! ¡Idiota! ¡Pervertido!¡Manipulador! ¡Pervertido! ¡Pesado! ¡Pervertido!¡Tonto!¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- empezó a gritar la muchacha hasta que James le tapó la boca.

- Veo que has cogido carrerilla. Si sigues gritando así, Filch nos descubrirá y no habrá servido de nada el habernos escondido aquí. Aunque…- con una sonrisita tonta se quedó mirando la mano con la que accidentalmente había tocado el pecho de Lily.

- ¡Pervertido!- dijo la muchacha dándole una bofetada y echándose a llorar.

- ¿Pelirroja?- preguntó James con preocupación. -¿Estás teniendo una crisis nerviosa? ¿Estás con…? Ya sabes, eso que les viene a las mujeres cada mes.

La gryffindoriana levantó la vista con una expresión de incredulidad.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedes tener tan poco tacto?- comentó limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Te equivocas, tengo mucho.- dijo moviendo las cejas y señalándole la mano de antes, lo que se ganó una segunda bofetada por parte de la pelirroja.

- Bien, así tienes la cara igualada, pervertido.- respondió Lily de mal humor.

- ¿Por qué estás últimamente tan malhumorada?

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila si no haces más que perseguirme por todos lados y no me dejas respirar?

- A ver, tengo que convencerte para que admitas que quieres una cita conmigo. Pero no, a ti te pasa algo más. Estás distraída en las clases y no prestas atención a lo que haces.- dijo James repentinamente serio.

- Tú alucinas.- contestó la chica apartando la mirada.

- ¿Qué? Oh… ya sé lo que te pasa. ¡Tienes un novio escondido por ahí!- exclamó James llevándose las manos a su boca entreabierta.- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Quién se me ha adelantado? ¿Quién?

- Tranquilízate. ¿Cómo voy a tener escondido un novio por ahí? ¿Dónde, a ver? ¿En el armario?

- Todo es posible. Espera, ¿lo tienes escondido en el armario?- preguntó una vez más sorprendido mientras ella dejaba los ojos en blanco.

- Sí, y lo tengo escondido en este armario. ¿Quieres que te lo presente?- le dijo Lily con sorna.

- ¡¿¡Qué! Espera, en este armario… - el chico se puso a mirar a su alrededor.- ¡no hay nadie más que tú y yo! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú estás loca por mí!- dijo James empezando a reírse como un loco.

La muchacha ya no sabia dónde meterse… Error. Cómo salir de allí. ¿Por qué tenía tanta suerte como para encontrárselo a todas horas y acabar encerrada en un armario con él? _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó mirando hacia arriba y agitando las manos como si estuviese implorando a los cielos.

- ¿Estás rezando para que no salgamos nunca de aquí?

La pelirroja le echó una mirada asesina y explotó.

- Ya no aguanto más. Me voy. Filch ya debe de haber pasado y si no lo ha hecho, prefiero tener un castigo que estar más tiempo encerrada en un armario contigo.-concluyó la muchacha abriendo la puerta del armario.

- ¡Espera! Aún no hemos quedado para la segunda cita. Además… ¿y el beso de despedida?- preguntó James insinuándose con las cejas.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿En serio me estás pidiendo salir así?- quiso saber la chica y obteniendo como respuesta un enérgico movimiento de asentimiento por parte de James.- No podrías ser menos romántico, Potter.- dijo la chica marchándose rápidamente de allí.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?- se preguntó James mientras volvía hacia su Sala Común.

- ¡Chicos! Reunión urgente. Necesito ayuda.- dijo James cuando regresó a su habitación esa noche.

Remus soltó el libro que estaba leyendo y se incorporó en su cama, Sirius salió de la ducha secándose el pelo y Peter dejó de intentar atrapar mosquitos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

James procedió a contarles con pelos y señales todo lo que le había sucedido con Lily.

- Así que…- empezó a opinar Sirius con una mano en la barbilla y con aire pensativo.- Evans piensa que Calamardo es mejor que Bob Esponja… ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegas, Lunático?- le preguntó sobándose la cabeza.

- Tenías un mosquito en el pelo… ¿Serás idiota? Aquí lo que interesa es lo que Lily piensa de James, no lo que piense de esos dibujitos.- dijo Remus.

- Nunca entenderé por qué te deja que la llames así y a mi no.- comentó James enfurruñado.

- ¿Hola? ¿No querías ayuda? ¿Volvemos al tema?- ante el asentimiento de sus amigos, Remus siguió hablando.- Como decía, hay que meditar sobre lo que ha dicho Lily. Ella piensa que no eres romántico. Supongo que eso es importante para conquistar a las chicas.

- ¿Cómo? Pero si con mi encanto natural tengo bastante.- respondió James.

- Eso es que tu pelirroja no sabe reconocer lo que tiene delante, Jamie.

- Pero a ver, pongámonos serios. ¿Quieres que Lily salga contigo o no?

- Claro que sí, Remus.- contestó James.

- ¡Lo tengo! Lo que tienes que hacer es ser romántico con ella. ¡Sacar tu lado romántico!- dijo Sirius triunfante de haber hallado la solución.

- Por esta vez, estoy de acuerdo con Sirius, tienes que conseguir que Lily vea otro lado de ti. No el chico pesado y arrogante que la persigue siempre.- apoyó Remus.

- Sí, si. Tenéis razón. Está decidido. ¡Sacaré mi lado romántico!- afirmó James mientras Sirius y Remus lo miraban asintiendo con la cabeza y Peter movía la cabeza de un lado a otro de la habitación con la boca abierta.- Un momento, ¿cómo hago eso?

Durante esa misma semana, James tuvo varios intentos de acercarse a Lily y de ser romántico con ella. Pero por una cosa o por otra, siempre terminaba arruinándolo.

En la primera ocasión que tuvo, lo intentó con flores. Los chicos le habían dicho que a una mujer siempre le agradaba que le regalasen flores. Así que se armó con su mejor sonrisa y le dio las flores a la pelirroja. _Una flor para otra flor_, le había dicho. Lily se quedó un momento sin saber qué hacer debido a la impresión que se llevó, y cuando una tímida sonrisa asomó por sus labios vio venir a Filch gritando que no se podía arrancar flores del jardín. Entonces fue cuando la pelirroja se fijó en los tallos desiguales y se arruinó el momento.

La siguiente vez lo intentó cuando la muchacha iba por el patio del colegio a media tarde. Sirius le había dicho un par de frases que le podían resultar y Remus le había dado una caja de bombones. _Ten cuidado, los bombones como tú se derriten al sol_, le había dicho cuando la vio y mientras se comía uno de los bombones de la caja, que la había empezado por el camino, le ofreció uno a la muchacha, la cual se quedó un poco a cuadros. Remus salió enfadado de la columna de donde estaba escondido viéndolo todo y le dijo a James que los bombones eran para Lily, no para él. Lily se marchó ofuscada con sus libros.

Varias veces más había intentado acercarse, pero debido a esos intentos fallidos la chica desconfiaba de él cuando lo veía venir y trataba de evitarlo y de no darle ocasiones para que se le acercara. Odiaba tener que pelear con la gente y precisamente en esos momentos cualquier cosa le haría saltar y enfadarse. _Parece que ese estúpido no sabe cuándo la gente está de ánimo para aguantarlo y cuándo no,_ pensaba mientras volvía a su habitación.

Para colmo, al día siguiente sería San Valentín y lo que para James era la oportunidad perfecta para conquistar a Lily y mostrar su romanticismo, para Lily era un dolor de cabeza. No quería ni imaginarse lo que podría hacer durante ese día.

El colegio se vistió del color del amor desde por la mañana. Fueras por donde fueras, siempre encontrabas algo relacionado con la festividad. Por los pasillos colgaban guirnaldas, las armaduras estaban bajo un hechizo que cuando alguien pasaba se ponían a hacer corazones con la mano, del techo caían serpentinas cuando pasaba alguna pareja de enamorados, las lechuzas estuvieron todo el día llevando y trayendo mensajes y cartitas y la palabra "amor" estaba escrita en el ambiente.

James tenía que aprovechar ese día y no arruinarlo, así se lo habían dicho sus amigos y así mismo pensaba él. Tenía la sensación de que si no arreglaba las cosas con su pelirroja, nunca conseguiría que la chica aceptase salir con él. Ese día la muchacha vería el lado más serio y romántico de James Potter. Si no la pifiaba, claro está.

Pero Cupido no quiso que las cosas le salieran bien a James. Durante la mañana intentó acercarse a Lily con unos pergaminos en la mano, pero bien la chica estaba acompañada o bien salía apresurada y no le daba tiempo a detenerla. En otras ocasiones, había chicos que le habían llevado una rosa, un chocolate o alguna carta para declararse a la pelirroja. Está de más decir que en cuanto veía aparecer a esos chicos, James se ponía furioso y evitaba que éstos llegasen hasta Lily. Una cosa que no se dio cuenta fue que Lily había visto cada una de las veces que había espantado a sus pretendientes y que, gracias a eso, la chica intentaba evitarlo por todos los medios.

Esa misma noche, cuando James se encontró a Lily en el Gran Comedor caminó decidido hacia ella con unos pergaminos en la mano. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta la pelirroja, un muchacho de la mesa de Ravenclaw se le acercó con una rosa para dársela. Ante esto, James se molestó y se acercó al chico para quitarle la rosa y decirle unas cuantas cosas, entre ellas que no era quién para acercársele a la futura madre de sus hijos. Vamos, que lo espantó.

James se volvió sonriente hacia la chica y fue cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Quizás se había pasado tres pueblos. Y es que Lily estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir y espantar así al pobre chico? ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡No te me acerques más!- exclamó la pelirroja cuando el chico se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla.- Olvídame, Potter.

La pelirroja se marchó del comedor dejando a James más serio de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Los chicos intentaron animarle durante el resto de la cena, pero James ya no estaba de humor. Ahora sí que tendría que arreglar las cosas con Lily y esta vez de manera definitiva, no podría perderla. Se levantó decidido y fue en su busca.

Por otra parte, Lily caminaba tranquilamente hacia su Sala Común. Estaba más que harta de aquel día, agradecía que hubiera chicos que se interesasen por ella y le dijeran alguna palabra bonita, pero en sí pensaba que el día de San Valentín no servía para nada. Además, el pesado de James no paraba de perseguirla, espantarle a los chicos y ponerle las cosas más difíciles. No estaba de humor, las cosas con su hermana iban de mal en peor. De pronto, sintió cómo dos brazos la sujetaban de la cintura y la llevaban en dirección contraria hacia… un armario.

- ¿¡Potter! ¿Qué haces otra vez?- preguntó la chica cuando de nuevo se vio metida en el armario con James Potter.

- Intento arreglar las cosas. Hasta ahora todo lo he hecho mal. Sé que no es la mejor forma, pues no te gusta estar encerrada conmigo en un armario. Pero piensa que es como si fuera nuestro nidito de amor ¿vale?- le dijo el chico con una tímida sonrisa.

- Está bien. Habla, te escucho.- contestó Lily cruzándose de brazos.

- Bien. Antes que nada quiero decirte que lo siento, entiendo que estés molesta conmigo por haberte espantado a esos chicos.

- ¿De verdad lo sientes?

- No, en realidad no lo siento. No me gusta ver a unos chicos rondando a la chica que quiero. Pero sé que me he pasado con lo que he hecho.- contestó James dejando a la pelirroja muda.- Oye ¿este armario no se está quedando un poco a oscuras? Creo que la bombilla se está fundiendo.

- ¿Eh?- la pelirroja despertó del momento de shock y se dio cuenta de que lo que decía el chico era verdad.

- Bueno, me daré prisa entonces. Yo… estuve buscando formas para ayudarme a decirte lo que siento por ti y encontré un poema. Es de un tal_… ¿Fuis de Góndola?-_ dijo James indeciso por la falta de luz. - Empiezo. "Mientras por competir con tu… _caballo, loro teñido_ al sol _relincha_ en vano; mientras con…."

- Vale vale. Para.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mira, Potter, puedo entender tus buenas intenciones al buscar una poesía y recitármela, pero no puedo escuchar cómo destrozas un poema, aunque sea porque no ves bien.

- ¿Intentas decirme que me gradúe las gafas?

- No, no es eso. Es sólo que… ¡olvídalo!- exclamó la chica callándose y poniéndose seria de nuevo.

- Evans, ¿me vas a contar qué es lo que te pasa?- ante la pregunta del chico, Lily alzó la cabeza y lo miró. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su apellido, siempre la llamaba "pelirroja".- Mira, sé que te pasa algo y si no me lo quieres contar, está bien. Pero quiero que sepas que aquí estoy yo por si me necesitas.

- Yo…- repentinamente se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Debería contárselo?- Creo que necesito contarle esto a alguien. Tengo problemas con mi hermana.

Lily empezó a contarle la historia con su hermana mientras James la observaba seriamente y con atención. Le contó que aunque no se llevaran bien desde pequeñas, últimamente se soportaban y podían hablarse sin llegar a discutir… hasta que conoció a su novio y todo cambió. Éste era un chico que se la pasaba todo el día con ella y que le había cambiado hasta la forma de pensar. Últimamente tenía discusiones tontas con su hermana y todo por culpa de su novio, que le había llenado la cabeza de pájaros y la había puesto en su contra. Hasta que Lily se hartó y se lo dijo todo en su cara.

- Por supuesto Petunia no quiso ver que lo que le decía era verdad. Se estaba dejando manipular por su novio y había acabado por ponerse definitivamente en mi contra.- concluyó la pelirroja sin haberse dado cuenta de que se le habían escapado algunas lágrimas silenciosas mientras hablaba de su hermana.

- Mira… primero, no llores. No soporto verte llorar.- dijo James acercando su mano al rostro de Lily y secándole las lágrimas.- Si tu hermana no te ha escuchado, ella sabrá. Al menos te quedas con la conciencia tranquila de que le has dicho lo que pensabas. Algún día se dará cuenta de que lo está haciendo mal y entonces te tendrá a ti esperándola.- llegados a este punto, el muchacho había terminado por abrazar a la pelirroja al ver que continuaba llorando en silencio.- Llora, saca todo lo que llevas dentro. Te quedarás más tranquila cuando esto haya pasado.

Estuvieron así un rato, Lily llorando y aferrándose a James y éste sosteniéndola y abrazándola.

- Gracias.-le dijo la pelirroja mientras el chico asentía aceptándolas.

- Será mejor que volvamos.- dijo James haciendo ademán de salir.

- ¿Eh? ¿No vas a…?- preguntó la chica extrañada.

- ¿A pedirte salir otra vez? Es verdad que aprovecho cualquier ocasión que veo para pedirte salir, pero supongo que éste no es el mejor momento para hacerlo.- respondió James con una sonrisa un poco avergonzado. Cuando Lily iba a abrir la puerta del armario, el chico le detuvo la mano.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Crees que algún día habrá un momento para nosotros?

- Quizás.- le contestó con una sonrisa y salieron del armario. Cuando estaban a punto de irse, Lily se volvió.- Todo es posible, James.

Y se marchó, dejando a un aturdido James Potter en medio del pasillo. Nunca una palabra que implicaba duda le había parecido que tuviera tantas posibilidades. En sus ojos brilló la felicidad.

Al día siguiente, Lily se despertó mucho mejor. Sentía como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima al contarle a James lo que le había pasado con su hermana, además de otra cosa que no supo cómo identificar. Era una sensación extraña, que nunca antes había sentido, pero era agradable, muy agradable.

Se levantó con una sonrisita tonta en los labios y entonces se fijó en una nota y una rosa de papel hecha a mano que había en su mesita de noche.

- ¿Cómo habrá…?- se preguntó la pelirroja en voz baja y se dispuso a leer la nota.

"_Como no te gusta que robe las flores del jardín, te hice esta rosa de papel. Es un poco tarde ya, pero… Feliz San Valentín. Lucharé por ti, Lily Evans. Lucharé para que ese momento llegue pronto." _

Su sonrisa se agrandó aún más.

* * *

_El autor al que hace referencia James en la historia es Luis de Góngora y los versos pertenecen al poema "Mientras por competir con tu cabello", siendo los versos originales los siguientes: _

_Mientras por competir con tu cabello,  
oro bruñido al sol relumbra en vano;  
_

_Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado y ¡gracias por leer!_

_-Benys-_

_PD: ¿Comentarios? James los merece :P_


End file.
